


Kryptonite

by Perculiar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perculiar/pseuds/Perculiar
Summary: Clint is the best cockwarmer. Phil is the best cock owner. Everyone is happy and nothing hurts.





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fanfic. The last time I even attempted to write a snippet was like, when Glee was big and my ex-gf was into Klaine... make of that what you will.
> 
> Consent in this tiny lil' fic is pre-negotiated (which I hope comes across!). If not, here's ya head's up. It's pretty tender and gentle though, tbh!
> 
> Gunna attempt more of Kinktober 2018... Please lend me ur strength, fellow kinky nerds!

Clint was desperate. He’d been sat back on his knees under Phil’s desk for what felt like 3 hours – sure, it was probably closer to 45 minutes, but what is time when you’ve got your favourite cock in your mouth? He’d been told to act as Phil’s cockwarmer. He wasn’t supposed to suck, he was just supposed to wait until Phil was finished filling out paperwork… or playing his app game. Clint didn’t really know what he was doing right now, and he really, really didn’t care. Phil was hard in his mouth, heavy on his tongue and satisfying in a way that made Clint float out of his own head for a while.

“You all right, baby?” Phil asked, gently breaking the silence. Clint peeked out from under the desk as best he could. He locked eyes with Phil and made a filthy wet slurping sound. He knew he looked good sucking cock, for a long time he’d thought it was his only valuable skill. Phil loved him, he knew that. But he also knew that Phil liked him eager to please, Phil liked him wanting.

Clint moaned around the weight of his lover’s cock, feeling more drool slide sluggishly down from his mouth to his neck. Yeah, Phil liked him wanting, but it was Clint who liked making a mess. 

Phil’s mouth curled up at the corner, his eyes warm and sated. He sighed and pushed out from the desk, slow enough to let Clint follow on his knees. “Good boy,” he breathed out, “So patient.”

Clint moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut. He adjusted his posture, allowing Phil to sink down further into his chair. Phil carded his hand through Clint’s hair and rested it on the back of his head. Not threatening like he sometimes played at being, but gentle, encouraging.

“Now Clint, I want to fuck your throat. Would you like that?” Clint nodded, mindful to not move his head too much. Phil smiled again and steadily pressed against the back of Clint’s head, cradling him as he tilted his hips upwards, a gradual slide into Clint’s throat. Clint’s breathing became ragged as he sucked in air through his nose instead, actively working to suppress the heaving movements his chest wanted to make. God, he wanted to make it good for Phil, wanted to please him.

“Baby, Clint, you feel so good. I just wanna stay here, seated in your throat, sweetheart.” Clint’s mouth was full, his jaw wide. He was continuously moaning now, his own hips minutely thrusting against the worn denim of his jeans. The relief that was offered wasn’t much, but Clint loved feeling a little desperate, a little frenzied to Phil’s calm.

Phil’s guiding hand became a pinpoint of pain as he gripped Clint’s hair and dragged him into his stomach. He curled over him, biting out whispered praises. “Fuck Clint, good boy, milk me with your throat. You take it so good, I can’t believe you don’t choke, god.” 

Phil had no leverage to thrust into Clint’s mouth in the position they were in. He could only move Clint’s head backwards and forwards by degrees. He steadily worked his own cock using Clint’s mouth, loving the cadence of his moans, loving watching his boy so eager at his feet.

“Good boy, Clint. Clint, fuck. I’m gonna come, baby. C’mon,” Phil pulled Clint back, giving him enough space to look up at Phil’s face. Possession was written all over Phil’s face as Clint tried to meet his eyes, feeling the tears slip down his face. That was it. The kryptonite for Phil. Phil grunted and shoved back into Clint’s mouth once, twice, coming down his throat as Clint just took it with a dazed expression.

Phil sank back in the seat again, guiding Clint back off his cock with a satisfied little smirk. “Open,” he gently ordered, watching as Clint did as he was bid. He saw his boy’s mouth full of his come and began petting him. Phil brushed his fingers down the side of Clint’s throat, smiling wider at the way Clint waited before he was told what to do now. 

“You can swallow now, baby. Good boy. You’ve done so well,” Phil praised as he continued to pet Clint. His hand moved up to cradle his face, his thumb tracking the tear marks. “Always with the tears Clint, you know how that gets me.” Phil smiled as Clint turned his face to nuzzle into his palm, a sunflower turning towards the sun. 

“So good,” Phil repeated, “now let’s think about how I want you to come.”


End file.
